


Trained To Kill

by Tortellini



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Angst and Humor, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gallows Humor, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Light Angst, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Aimeric, bruised and scorned and angry-eyed, ignores Jord and instead picks a fight with his former comrades. Lazar makes cruel jokes. Laurent watches on.Oneshot/drabble





	Trained To Kill

Aimeric's eyes locked onto Laurent's and for a boy--as Jord kept desperately saying, pretty much in vain--he was being brave. Brave, or foolish. Possibly both.

"I warn you," Aimeric's voice was mostly steady too, to his credit. Impressive. He straightened up against his restraints the best he could.

Jord made a soft, pained noise towards the back of the room. Everyone ignored him because they had to.

The boy continued. "I’ve been trained to kill since birth."

Lazar of all people spoke up.

"Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?"

As expected, Aimeric bristled, though he could do little else. "You can't speak to me that way!"

"Sorry." Lazar said with a mean smirk, and he didn't sound very sorry at all. Good. "How long have you been training to be a prat, _my lord?"_

Aimeric didn't look happy. He couldn't do much else about it. 

Soon all of this would be over though.


End file.
